Holly Ford
Early History Holly Ford was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, she was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit her power and succeed her in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of her world by the intergalactic pirate Zorr. Having been mortally wounded in the battle that tore Xandar apart, Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of her injuries. At death's door, Dey had little choice but to transfer her power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whoever she found will take up her cause and prove worthy of the powers she had given. Ford gained great strength, invulnerability, the power to fly, and a uniform with a sealed life support system, but little instruction on how to use these new powers. Still, she took up the life of a superhero, fighting costumed villains such as Condor,Powerhouse, Diamondhead, Corruptor and others in New Yorkwhile gradually learning how to use her new powers. After a brief career as "Nova, the Human Rocket," she was called into space to serve in the protection of the recently reconstructed planet Xandar, the same world where her great powers originated. Eventually tiring of a life of constant intergalactic war and hoping to rejoin her high school friends, Holly requested to return home to Earth. When she was told she had to relinquish her powers in order to do so, Ford agreed. For a time, Ford lived a relatively normal life, flipping burgers, and barely making ends meet due to her disrupted education. She spent her time trying to pick up the pieces of the life she had left behind, all the while wishing she could find a way to regain the powers she lost. Unknown to her, during this period, the planet Xandar was destroyed again in an attack by the space pirate Nebula. Powers and Abilities Powers Holly is the host of the entire Nova Force, a vast energy source that she can access to grant himself a number of superhuman attributes. As host to the entire Nova Force, which was previously used to empower all members of the Nova Corps throughout the universe, Holly is now possessed of tremendously augmented strength and durability as well as enormous quantities of energy that allows her to hold her own against other powerful beings such as the Silver Surfer. Superhuman Strength: Holly is able to channel the Nova Force for the purpose of increasing her physical strength to vast levels. While the full limit isn't known, she is listed well above the class 100 limit. The Nova Force grants Holly sufficient strength and power to engage and even stalemate the likes of the Silver Surfer in combat.She has even stated that her best shot can destroy everything within 3 miles,she was even capable of going blow for blow with the likes of Annihilus himself in combat and was able to rip him inside out. Superhuman Speed: By channeling the Nova Force properly, Ford can grant herself the ability to run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. While the upper limit of her running speed isn't known, she can at least run several hundred miles an hour. She can move at speeds faster than light. Superhuman Stamina: Due to the Nova Force's augmentation of her musculature, Ford's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. While the full limits of her stamina aren't known, she is able to exert himself physically for at least 24 hours before fatigue toxins impair her. Superhuman Accuracy: With the Xandarian Worldmind's help, Nova can shoot beams of energy with an accuracy of millimeters. Superhuman Durability: Ford's body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional physical injury. She can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, powerful energy blasts, acidic corrosives, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. While employing the Nova Force, Ford can easily withstand the rigors of deep space indefinitely. She can withstand attacks from powerful beings such as Annihilus relatively unharmed. She was able to withstand without any significant damage, the raw energy and power stored in the reservoir in Galactus' ship which contained power siphoned from the destroyed energy of entire planets. She was even capable of withstanding a massive omni-directional blast from an enraged Galactus at near point blank range which was so powerful it encompassed and destroyed more than 3 Solar Systems. Superhuman Agility: Fords agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ford's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are far superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite of her great physical resilience, it is possible for him to sustain injury. On the rare occasion that Ford is injured he can purposely channel the Nova Force to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues.However, the Nova Force cannot regenerate lost limbs as Morgan couldn't replace the right arm she lost from the Revenger Captain America. Flight: Ford can use the Nova Force to propel herself through the air at tremendous speeds. Nova is fully capable of achieving faster than light velocities and can enter and traverse hyperspace, which she often does while traveling through space. However, moving as such speeds while in the atmosphere of a planet would cause devastation to the planet itself, so she travels much slower while within a planetary atmosphere; generally at supersonic speeds. Energy Generation: Ford can channel the Nova Force and expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts that she often uses in combat situations. A few of the abilities she has shown are, the ability to manipulate the Nova Force to create hyperspace portals in space such as Space Gates, to release extremely powerful gravimetric pulses and beams, either from specific parts of her body or from her whole body surface, and powerful electromagnetic discharges that can nullify gravity. She was able to lobotomize Ego the Living Planet. Abilities Formidable/Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ford is a formidable combatant and has been trained by Chord, though she is naturally more comfortable at using the Nova Force's energy generating capabilities during combat. However, she can access the Xandrian Worldmind and instantly gain knowledge of Xandrian hand-to-hand combat techniques which she sometimes uses in combination with her energy powers. Strength level While her strength limit is unknown, she is listed well above the class 100 limit. Weaknesses Ford uses the Xandrian Worldmind to help maintain her mood and mental stability. Without it, utilizing the full power of the Nova Force would overcome Ford's mental stability, causing a severe mental breakdown and possibly insanity. Ford was also bonded with so much of the Nova force for so long that the molecular structure of her body cannot survive for more than two days without it or an appropriate substitute, like Quasar's quantum energy. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Nova Corps Uniform:' To further stabilize Rider during her manipulation of the Nova Force, the Worldmind has specifically modified Ford's Nova uniform. The material of the uniform helps to contain and regulate some of Ford's powers by siphoning some of the energies of the Nova Force. The uniform also contains inhibitors that can manipulate various hormones in Fords brain for the purpose of moderating her moods as needed. The uniform also has self-repairing capabilities, allowing it to seal rips and tears on its own. As with past models. Ford can also alter the appearance and nature of her uniform to suit her needs.